videospielehubfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Datei:Tom Clancy's The Division offizielle E3 2014 Gameplay Demo
Beschreibung In Tom Clancy's The Division, society has fallen and it's your job to set things right. In this exclusive walkthrough you'll see five minutes of gameplay footage showing off the game's detailed open world, advanced gadgets, intense tactical gunplay, and online co-op action. Watch as a squad of agents work their way through the ruins of New York to combat deadly opposing factions and bring order to a city lost to a pandemic. With state-of-the-art gadgets like the data-collecting ECHO tool and high-powered firearms, the agents have a vast array of tools and technology to defend New York and bring society back from the brink. This demo is part of a series of trailers for Tom Clancy's The Division. To see more videos about The Division, check out the full playlist here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBnrd5k2F2IOtuNub1Q5-oZjKkiLjy4cY Please SUBSCRIBE and visit our official channels for exclusive access and the latest information on Tom Clancy's The Division: http://www.thedivisiongame.com https://www.facebook.com/TheDivisionGame https://twitter.com/TheDivisionGame About Tom Clancy's The Division: We live in a complex world. The more advanced it gets, the more vulnerable it becomes. We've created a house of cards. Remove just one, and everything falls apart. On Black Friday, a devastating pandemic sweeps through New York City, and one by one, basic services fail. In only days, without food or water, society collapses into chaos. The Division, an autonomous unit of tactical agents, is activated. Leading seemingly ordinary lives among us, these agents are trained to operate independently in order to save society. When society falls, your mission begins. KEY FEATURES • Take Back New York: Welcome to a next-gen experience in a persistent and dynamic environment where exploration and player progression are essential. Teaming up with other Division agents, your mission is to restore order, investigate the source of the virus, and take back New York. • A Living, Breathing World Enter a universe where time of day and weather conditions impact your gaming experience. Use the environment for strategic advantage to dominate fights and ambush your enemies. Utilize your gas mask to provide protection from the virus, and upgrade it to enter the most highly contaminated areas. • Urban Jungle New York City is being overrun by hostile groups that are trying to take advantage of the crisis. One such group is the Cleaners, who travel throughout the city wherever the contagion levels rise. Wearing hazmat suits and wielding flamethrowers, the Cleaners leave nothing but ash in their wake. • The Agents of The Division Trained to act independently from any chain of command, the Agents are autonomous and adaptive, working alone or in small groups. They are the last line of defense, activated when all else fails to save what remains. • Gear Up Harness state-of-the-art technology, both networked and prototype, as a member of The Division. Loot fallen enemies and upgrade your gear. Customize your character and your backpack, your lifeline in the event of a collapse. Communicate with other agents at all times with your smartwatch and customize and level up your weapons. The choices you make will help to forge a recovery, or plunge the city deeper into chaos. • Game-Changing Skills Choose and upgrade your skills smartly and synergize with your teammates to increase your chances of winning in combat. Use the ECHO, a data collection tool that renders moments frozen in time, to learn valuable information about your immediate environment and find hidden loot, and to help uncover the truth behind the pandemic. • Social Seamless Multiplayer Team up with friends to seamlessly take down your enemies and achieve group objectives. Raise the security and morale levels of the surviving citizens of New York to unlock and secure a base of operations, and fight through a city where danger can come from anywhere, and anyone, at any moment. • Revolutionary Companion Gaming Join your friends in real-time gameplay on your tablet. The app gives you a bird's-eye view of the battlefield and the ability to aid your allies in combat by attacking enemies or identifying targets and raining destruction down on your enemies. • Snowdrop Engine Powered by the fully next-gen Snowdrop engine, Tom Clancy's The Division sets a new bar in video game realism and open world rendering. Experience a chaotic and devastating New York like you've never seen before. © 2014 Ubisoft Entertainment. All Rights Reserved. Tom Clancy's, The Division logo, the Soldier Icon, Ubisoft, and the Ubisoft logo are trademarks of Ubisoft Entertainment in the US and/or other countries. Kategorie:Videos